Ruby Castaliano
(Ruby Castaliano) is a fictional character, roleplayed by The Digital War's member Setsuna-Yena . She is a part of The Sol faction, as the Courage Leader. Her Digimon partner is Ciermon. She's in a romantic relationship with her co-leader, Tacco Kilewekeli , since the New Years Ball 2012. Appearance Ruby is a very tall woman with a slim athletic body type, and with long dark brown blackish hair that reaches her butt. Almost always tied up in a ponytail and with her characteristic blue braid.She have tanned skin, icy blue eyes and a tattoo between her shoulder blades of a crescent moon with a deer. Always wearing her gold hoop earrings. She wears more tomboyish clothe, and is mostly seen wearing shorts with short thights underneath or simple jeans. Often wearing a hoodie and a pair of fingerless gloves as well. Usually some kind of black top, that almost always shows her stomach. The red bandanna around her neck is another of her characteristics. Then with a pair of long or short boots, depending on the weather. She likes clothes she is able to move freely in without trouble, and that is comfortable. Still showing off her figure. Her body is well trained and very agile and athletic. She does all kinds of sports from swimming to tennis, to basketball, to capoeira. Always keeping her body fit. Giving her a little more muscle than the typical girl. She can throw quite a punch, as she does different martial arts too. Personality Before Ruby came to the Sol, Lune and Astra, she was a very asocial girl. She spoke her mind, and would sometimes say something rude, without caring about it. She was a lone wolf type, and refused to work together with others than Ciermon. As she came to Sol, Lune and Astra, she became much more open and friendly towards other people. She loves sports, and likes to show off what she can do. Being a bit of a sore loser too. She feels like she gets better along with boys, as she is a bit of a tomboy, and isn't into girly stuff as idols, makeup, clothes, fashion etc. Though she feels the most comfortable together with animals and digimons. Sometimes feeling like they understand her better than people do. She is helpful and loyal to her friends. Very brave, and ready to throw herself into battle, to protect the ones dear to her. Stubborn and determined is one of her traits too. If she got her mind set on something, then she'll do it! She doesn't like to show her feelings, and want to appear strong to everyone around. She'll only open up to the people she really feels she can put her trust into. If you befriend her, you got a strong, brave and loyal friend at your side! She have some insecurities about her height, as she is very tall for women standards. Making her seem less attractive in some men's eyes as they wouldn't want a girl taller than them. Rather going for the more normal size and small ladies. This also making her feel less feminine, and not have much confidence in a future with a boyfriend or husband. That Tacco changed for her thought as time went by. Making her more aware of her feminine sides, and made her want show them off more. Wanting to be more of a real feminine woman to him, and try to use it to weight down the issue about her height. History Ruby is born in Rio De Janeiro in Brazil since her father were brazilian and her mother a well-known ballet dancer. Her parents met by a dance conference in Rio since her father were a well-known performer in capoeira. They fell in love, and Ruby were eventually born about 1 year later, though Ruby never got to know her father since he died in a car accident on the way to the hospital. Her mother got a depression because of the terrible accident, and it made her kinda lose interest in Ruby since she were reminding her too much of her father. Her grandmother from her father side took care of Ruby while her mother were getting treatment for her depression. Already the day Ruby's grandmother got home with little Ruby, Pjelmons egg and the digivice were waiting for her next to her crib. Her grandmother were convinced it just were some of the toys her parents had bought her. From the first day on, Ruby would make sure to always keep her DigiEgg close to her. Her grandmother sadly died because of her age when Ruby were around 1 year old, and Ruby were mostly left to a nanny. That was until her mother felt better, and had gotten over her depression, though still with little interest in Ruby. Her mother decided to start working as ballet dancer again, and took Ruby with her on tours around the world, all compared to where she would be performing next. Pjelmon hatched from his DigiEgg the day Ruby turned 2, and both her mother and nanny assumed he just were a stuffed toy that were given to Ruby as a gift from either her mom or nanny. Her mother though got annoyed by Ruby being so attached to that piece of toy, and decided to try give her a pet parrot instead when she had turned 5, to take her attention off Pjelmon. Ruby loved her parrot that she named Diego, and were very closely attached to him, though that wouldn't take her attention of Pjelmon! Now she just got two friends instead of one. All the moving around with her mother did that Ruby never got the chance to really make many friends, and have been in so many countries that she is sure she have been almost everywhere possible! She were seeking her mothers attention, and through the years worked hard to gain her love. Working hard on being the best at everything and always do as she were told. Both teachers and nannies would always tell her what a good and talented girl she was... But her mother never said anything good. She were always negative and told Ruby she sure could do better than that, and almost didn't bother to look at her when Ruby were trying to talk to her. It made her feel unwanted and gave her a more in depended personality. That everyone sure would be better off without her. Just her, Shikamon and Diego. The lack of attention from her mother, and socializing with other kids made her lack a bit on interacting with other people, and she never really learned how to treat others in a group. When Ruby turned 18, she didn't wanted to be living a life with an ignorant mother. She stopped going on the tours with her mother, and wanted a normal life, living in a normal house and have a normal education like other people. Her mother didn't seemed to bother the slightest, and almost seemed relieved to not have Ruby around. She wouldn't help Ruby with her new life though, and almost never called her to ask how she were doing. So Ruby had to work for getting the money for both her apartment, food, clothe and education. Just living together with Ciermon and Diego. She eventually heard of this Digimon like Academy. Thought it could be a good place for both Ciermon and her to stay, and learn some more. She wasn't much for the Dorm life, but it had a lot to offer for her, so she decided to move there. Quick deciding to get herself into the Sol Dorm, so she could continue to practice her athletic skills, and Ciermon would get the chance to get stronger and socialize with other digimons. When the former leaders started to resign, the new Founder, and friend of Ruby, Eirik, decided to take over the hard job. All the crests needed new leaders, and with that, Eirik asked Ruby for help. Wishing for her to take over the Leadership of Courage. Ruby were not the kind of person to turn down a challenge, and gladly accepted the offer. Making herself one of the three new Sol Leaders. She have then been there since. Doing her job as a Leader, and keeps on going with her busy training schedule. First when she met Tacco Kilewekeli at the pool one day. He made a great impression on her, and she was first taking a liking to his atheltic body and skills in swimming. Soon to find out his personality as well was amazing, and so gentle to her. Making her have a crush on him soon after, that only grew stronger as time went by. She wished to become feminine for him, and tried to make herself more appealing. Trying to make him see past her height that is a big insecurity of hers among men, and tried to hint him to see her interest. Hoping he would grow to have feelings for her too. She was more or less confirmed about this at the Lune New Year's Ball they hosted together. Here Ruby took her chance, and shared her first kiss with Tacco under the mistletoe. Even earning herself another kiss from him, and at the end of the ball. Short after they decided to go steady and make their relationship official. Having been a couple since, and working on their future together. Trivia *She highly dislikes syringes and going to the doctor. *She gets a bit nervous when driving in tight traffic. *The only dish she is able to cook well is Empanadas. *She is in a relationship with her co-leader, Tacco Kilewekeli. *She got a pet macaw parrot named Diego. *She teaches both Capoeira and Samba to earn some money. *Her favourite color is icy blue. *She got a weakness for baby digimons and animals. *Ruby is the tallest female leader. *Her braid is a piece of her hair that have been dyed. Not a clip-on. *Ruby's first design was really a red-head for a Pokemon group, but the group never really got started, and her design was then altered a bit for TDW. Quotes *''"Let's kick some ass!"'' *''"Sorry, I got training to do."'' *''"Cut it out, Deerling!"'' *''"Do you think Tacco would like it...?"'' *''"I'm too tall. It's not something boys like..."'' *''"You don't have to change yourself. If someone really likes you, they'll accept you for what you are."'' Category:Leaders Category:Sol Category:Tamers Category:Courage